


酒精

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 队詹肉





	酒精

“你真的不会醉的是吗？”Bucky勾住他的脖子痴笑。他醉得不轻，脸颊绯红，最后一杯酒有一大半都撒在了他胸前，晕出一大片痕迹，衬衫被浸透勾勒出皮肤，散发出酒香。Steve搂住他发软的腰，吻他不知是被酒还是自己的舌头舔湿的唇。

他总是喜欢舔自己的嘴巴，在那些没有挑明心思的日子里，Steve Rogers有时觉得自己像个偷窥狂，在他没有注意到自己的角落里明目张胆地窥视他的一切。Bucky是他的，他的唇他的舌他抚摸自己时灵巧的手指绕在他腰上骨节凸起的脚踝看他时温柔笑着的双眼和现在握在他臂弯里不安分扭动的腰统统都属于他，它们很早以前就姓Rogers了，在Steve心里。

“啊……”Bucky缩了一下脖子，酒精让他反应迟钝，痛感传来时他的脖子已经红起来一块，过两天就会发紫。他又得向问他去哪里睡了妞的队友装傻，维持自己风流的形象，就因为这个混蛋。

“你是不是狗呀。”Bucky又笑，在他怀里站不稳身子，Steve依言又咬了他一口，这次在他饱满的下巴上。Bucky哼哼两声，手推在他胸前并没有用力，Steve舔他冒出胡渣的下巴，一路往上，舌头钻进他的唇缝，吻他的力气大到Bucky舌根发疼。

于是Bucky又推他，始终使不上什么力气。也是他原本就没打算真的把人推开，他软在Steve的胸口，像没了骨头的女人。他想起那些曾经喜欢往他身上靠的女孩子们，身上香香的，抹着漂亮的口红，笑起来有的天真可爱，有的性感迷人，胸部和胳膊都是软的，羞涩地朝他撒娇，抱着她们舒服极了。

Bucky的思绪乱飘，想他就像主动给美国队长献吻的女郎，对他投怀送抱，弱不禁风地躲在他怀里……也许没有她们漂亮。哦他确实有看到过，金发长腿的美人搂着他不知所措的队长，口红印蹭得他嘴边全是，军服揉得乱糟糟，可怜的领带已经被扯下来丢在了地上，也许还被踩了几脚。那次他们是不是差点就要滚上床了？为什么没成功呢……喔，Bucky想起来了，是他在女郎的双手搭上Steve腰带的时候假装不经意打断的，是他坏了Steve的好事。

哈。他可真够可以的，平时装好兄弟装得可像，教Steve怎么泡妞怎么哄女孩子开心，这时候比谁都卑鄙，闯进去那副惊慌又无辜的演技他自己都觉得感动。女郎背着Steve狠狠瞪了他一眼，临走在Steve的唇上又亲了一口，贴着他的耳朵说甜心下次见才极其不舍地离开。Bucky假惺惺地给他道歉，承诺他晚上带他去找乐子，可Steve只是拒绝，看不出明显的情绪。

“甜心，下次见~”Bucky在他耳边学着，语调腻了几倍不止，下巴搁在他的肩上笑。Steve愣了愣，往他臀上掐了一把，打断他得意又酸了吧唧的笑声。

“你能不能轻点！”Bucky埋怨地叫道，Steve的手劲总是大到在他的腰，屁股等地方留下印子，要是被别的人一看就知道他前一晚被人狠狠操过。

“你知道我那时候在想什么吗？”Steve改为揉捏他的臀肉，动作越来越下流。“我想操你，就在那个帐篷里面。”

“骗人，你，明明就差点和那个女人上床。”Bucky嘀咕，喉咙里发出浅浅的呻吟。他真是越来越浪了，Steve只是摸他的屁股，他就能舒服地淫叫出声。

“不。”Steve脱下他的裤子，一边说，“你靠近帐篷的时候我就听到了，我听力比常人好很多。”Steve握住他从裤子里弹出的阴茎，用拇指摩擦出水的顶端。“而我从小就熟悉你的脚步声。”

Bucky因为他收紧的手指颤抖，“……你个混蛋。”Steve笑了，吻他骂人的嘴，和仰起的脖子，手上没几下功夫就让Bucky射了他一手。

“因为喝酒了，才这么快的……”Bucky喘着气小声说，不愿承认他有多抗拒不了Steve。

“我知道。”Steve沾着他的精液朝他后穴探去，他早上才操开过这里，使用频繁的入口迫不及待吮吸Steve的手指。Bucky自觉分开双腿，Steve两根手指戳弄几下，他腿软得要站不住，膝盖被Steve的腿撑着，还没怎么着就开始没出息地求饶。

“嗯？”Steve佯装不懂的样子，又插进一根手指，朝他熟悉的地方按压。他的股缝又湿又黏，水声让Bucky红了脸，他哑着嗓子小声啜泣起来，又把这些脆弱赖在了酒精上。

“啊……Steve，别再……我受不了……求你，呜……”Bucky无力地并拢了腿，他才射过没多久，连续的刺激让他流泪。

Steve大发慈悲抽出了手指，把污糟糟的东西一股脑抹在Bucky的军服上。Bucky没工夫心疼他的衣服，他浑身发软地靠在男人身上，裤子被Steve踩在脚下。Steve意味明显地把自己鼓涨的裤裆朝Bucky身上挺了挺，Bucky缓了几秒，慢慢在他面前跪了下来。他把脸埋在Steve胯部，高挺的鼻梁来回磨蹭那块夸张的凸起。Steve在他头顶抽气，Bucky满意地笑，又舔了舔唇，伸出舌头隔着裤子舔湿了整块布料。

“是不是又变大啦？”Bucky抬头笑，下巴顶着那里。Steve背着光俯视他，Bucky看不清他的表情，笑得更放肆，下一秒他被Steve抓着后脑勺的头发扯开，裤裆被Steve迅速拉下，阴茎弹到他脸上。Bucky主动张开嘴，舌头接住流下来的前液，含进嘴里。他一点一点把粗大的肉棒吞下，收不住的唾液滴在地板上，Bucky吮出声响，着迷地闭上眼，极其专心地给他口交。

“操。”Steve开始骂脏话，他被含得很深，喝醉的Bucky根本没有分寸，嘴巴被塞得满满的，不知死活地硬往喉咙里怼。如果明天起来Bucky嗓子疼，那一定是他的功劳。

“Buck……”Steve违背本能地想要阻止Bucky折磨自己的喉咙，但听到他情动难忍声音的Bucky只会更卖力地舔吸他嘴里的东西。然后他被灌了一喉咙。Bucky不明白为什么他们做爱这么频繁，Steve还是射得又浓又多。

“该死的血清。”Bucky边咳边抱怨，精液从他的唇角流下来，一部分被吞了下去。他跪在地上不愿起来，他有些困了，眼皮发沉，身上更加没有力气。

“想睡了？”Steve抱住他，拇指擦过他的唇角，Bucky半眯着眼含住他的拇指，把被他抹掉的精液又舔了回去。他被Steve抱起来，昏昏沉沉就要入睡，刚沾上床铺被从身后压着操了进去。Bucky惊叫一声，趴在床上企图推开身后的人，被Steve按着手反剪在腰后。

他只进了个顶端，Bucky脸埋在床上呜咽，挣扎了两下就乖乖翘起了屁股，便于他进得更深。但他的乖巧并没有让Steve松开他的手，他被死死压住了两个手腕，在Steve插到最深的时候彻底哭了出来。

他喜欢这个，Steve知道。他的身上经常留下痕迹，Bucky偶尔抱怨，并不认真，他在无人的时候偷偷照镜子观察那些痕迹，好像在欣赏什么艺术品。他喜欢Steve给他的一切，当然包括这些。

他的手腕很快会留下红痕，袖子可以遮住。早上他打在Bucky屁股上的指印已经消了，他撅着屁股挨操，臀肉被Steve撞得晃动，穴口磨得通红，抽插堆起一圈白沫。

他嗓子已经哑了，却止不住地浪叫，他声音这么大，也许其他人已经听到了，明白过来他时不时脖子上的痕迹从何而来，背地里会怎么说他？啊，原来Bucky Barnes是靠爬美国队长的床留在他身边的，听他叫得比军妓还浪，怪不得把Cap锁在身边呢，床上花样一定很多吧，真不要脸。

Bucky背着的手挣扎了几下，被Steve一巴掌抽在屁股上，插得更猛烈。下一掌落到臀肉上的时候，Bucky哭叫着射了，Steve停了停，似乎有点惊讶。他拔出性器，龟头在湿漉漉的臀缝间磨蹭，各种液体顺着Bucky颤抖的腿根流下，Steve又整根插了进去。

他没有射在里面，一拔出来，Bucky就晃晃悠悠地爬起身，转过头张嘴接住了它们。但他已经头晕，或许是有人故意没对准，几股射在了脸上，弄湿了他的睫毛和乱糟糟的头发。

他闭眼倒在床上，实在没力气清理自己。他感觉Steve帮他脱了衣服做了清理，用温热的毛巾给他擦了脸和身上。

“Steve……”Bucky模模糊糊喊他，朝他怀里钻。Steve搂住他，两个人贴着拥抱，手脚缠绕在一起，Steve用手温柔地梳理他的头发。

没过多久，Bucky已经快要睡着，却感觉有什么硌着他的肚子，存在感越来越强，让他无法忽略。

Steve又硬了。

……该死的血清！Bucky决定不睁开眼。


End file.
